


Reunited, and it feels so good

by TheArtificialDane



Series: The Brightest Timeline [10]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane
Summary: A reunion rewrite."It’s not the NoteBook experience, but we collecting the Post-Its along the way.”





	Reunited, and it feels so good

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again - Please enjoy this sharp left turn ride into French Vanilla Fantasy land!

_ “Tonight, from the Orpheum theater in downtown Los Angeles, it’s RuPaul’s Drag Race Reunited. With just one week left until the grand finale, the Season 11 queens are back with a vengeance, as we flash back on this season’s gaggiest gags…” _

_ ~ _

_ The Orpheum theater is empty as the camera swoops down from above, filming the queens all sitting on each side of Ru, all in their very best drag. _

_ “Welcome to RuPaul’s Drag Race reunited. This season was filled with 11-gendary moments and over-the-top character, and tonight, you’re gonna wanna keep up using #DragRace.” _

_ Ru shook his cards, a smile on his face. _

_ “Miss Vanjie didn’t make the top four, but she did make a lasting impression.” _

_ Vanjie’s roll runs over the screen, a master cut of her time on the show, showing both highs and lows of Miss Vanjie. _

_ ~ _

_ “Now.” Ru points at Vanjie, and Vanjie flips her hair over her shoulder. “You know, every time -- after a long period of time, the girls have been on the show --” _

_ “Well, hold on!” Vanjie cuts Ru off, a smile on her face. “I ain’t with Dr. Shujmo. No!” _

_ The queens laugh, Vanjie as always a fireball of energy and pure entertainment to watch. _

_ “What do you think is different?” Vanjie tilts her head, looking at Ru. _

_ “Are you teeth new?” Ru leans in, and on the other side of the room, Brooke splurts, barely covering her mouth as she cackles _

_ “Is the camera on?” Vanjie raises an eyebrow, shooting Brooke a look before she smiles. “Yes they are.” _

_ “They’re beautiful.” Ru chuckles, the two of them easily shooting the shit back and forth about plastic surgery and fillers. _

_ ~ _

_ “Now a lot of people were rooting for you to make the top four.” Ru moves, tucking his legs in. “How did it feel to be eliminated last week?” _

_ “Honestly? It was embarrassing.” Vanjie bit her lip. “Like I felt--” _

_ “Really?” Ru’s voice goes up, a note of surprise in it. “You did so well.” _

_ “Wasn’t no fucking fun to get steam rolled by my boo. Say what you want about Miss Brooke Lynn Ho, but she ain’t giving a shit about nothing when she’s set on winning.” _

_ Vanjie laughs, her white teeth catching on the light. _

_ “No, but, I was still embarrassed. Cause like, watching it back, and believe me, I’ve watched it a plenty, hearing what Michelle was saying.” Vanjie points, vaguely gesturing. “Like I was probably more mad than the audience. I said, bitch what the fuck were you thinking when you packed 45 swimsuits?!” _

_ ~ _

_ “You know. The thing is.” Ru waves his hand, clearly getting ready for one of his big speeches. “Everybody’s a winner once you get on TV. I think Gore Vidal said, ‘Never turn down an opportunity to have sex or be on television.’” _

_ “Very true.” Vanjie nods, and Ru continues. _

_ “And apparently, you were doing both on our show.” _

_ The entire cast claps and laughs, Nina even screaming while the camera pans to Brooke, who’s smiling. _

_ “The ho really winning!” Silky interjects _

_ Vanjie laughs at the read, almost getting up from her seat before she sits back down. “Shit!” Vanjie smiles, combing through her wig. “That’s what I say. If I don’t get the crown, at least I got some dick.” _

_ Vanjie looks out from under her lashes, clearly shooting Brooke a look from across the room. _

_ “Shout out to Brooke Lynn!” _

_ Brooke laughs and shakes her head, clearly amused, amazed and a little embarrassed. “My mom is watching this everyone. Can we not talk about my dick?” _

_ “In a season full of surprises.” Ru is back in full host mode. “One of the biggest was love in the workroom. Vanjie and Brooke Lynn, had the first on screen love affaire in Drag Race herstory. Take a look.” _

_ ~ _

_ A mastercut of cute on camera moments flash over the screen, the queens all reacting with chuckles and laughs, some pulling face while Vanjie is taking the audience on a full face journey as she watches, giggling, blushing and clearly enjoying it. _

_ ~ _

_ “Let’s kiki about your kai kai.” Ru turns his attention to the other side of the stage. “Brooke Lynn-” _

_ Everyone laughs, and while Brooke is smiling and clearly in a good mood, she also looks a little worried. _

_ “How did it all get started?” _

_ “Vanjie kind of started things off.” Brooke smiles, looking at Vanjie who’s pulling a major pout. “You did. He was kind of--” _

_ “Allegendly!” _

_ “Allegendly.” Brooke chuckles. “He started flirting with me, and I thought he was very cute too. I actually-” Brooke turns a little, pointing at Nina. “I actually told Nina-” _

_ Nina perks up at the attention, looking intently at Brooke. _

_ “I told Nina on the bus, that I had a crush on Jose-” _

_ Nina is already laughing, clearly remembering the story. “Oh! And I said!” Nina covers her mouth briefly. “I said, ‘who’s Jose’?” _

_ Everyone cracks up, Brooke most of all while Vanjie preens like a peacock, clearly more than pleased with the admission from Brooke. The camera focuses back on Brooke, and she continues. _

_ “- But I was at a competition. I wasn’t looking for romance.” _

_ “Your ho ass ain’t ever looking for romance!” Vanjie yells from across the stage, and Brooke smiles. _

_ “- but then he started flirting with me, and I was like ‘Oh, well, okay’.” Brooke shimmies her shoulders a little. “I can get used to this.” _

_ “Bitch that ain’t how it happened.” Vanjie snickers, while Brooke raises an eyebrow. “We were on our way into our rooms, and Silky, she real noise, so Silky said to Brooke Lynn down the hall-” _

_ Silky is wearing a shit eating grin, but Vanjie continues. “‘Brooke Lynn! Vanjie got a crush on you’! Now that’s some real embarrassment, I was ready to ninja my way out the window, but Brooke Lynn grabbed his Canadian bacon.” Vanjie took a break, clearly thinking her words through for the first time that night. “- and I said, “Hola. Cómo está?” _

_ Brooke screeches, pulling her hands up as she full body laughs, Silky’s jaw dropping. _

_ “That’s what had happened!” Vanjie holds out her hand. “And the rest, you know, happened in the workroom.” _

_ “It was nice.” Brooke smiles, her legs crossed. “We couldn’t really do anything, so I really got to know Jose without- It was a different way to meet someone, and he saw me cry which I never let anyone see, and it was- We’re on set, so it was like, this nice little like.. Schoolboy romance.” _

_ “Ain’t been nothing schoolboy about those van rides.” A’keria cuts in, and everyone laughs, Brooke blushing but looking pleased. _

_ “It was nice.” _

_ The show cuts to commercials, and as it comes back. The cuts from one to the other and back to Ru. _

_ “So, the world has been dying to know. Are you two still a couple?” _

_ “Yes.” Brooke smiles, and the room erupts in claps, mostly from the early out queens, the top seven all looking like they knew. “We are.” _

_ “So suck on that!” Vanjie yells, making everyone laugh. _

_ “And how’s that going?” Ru smiles, clearly more than giddy at the fact that it all came together. _

_ “It’s been.. Strange.” Brooke smiles, clearly not expecting to be the one to carry this conversation. “This is my first relationship and even though it has just happened for everyone watching at home, we’ve already been together for a year-” _

_ “You know I make them boys right!” Vanjie laughs and snaps and Brooke continues. _

_ “It’s a lot but, it’s really worth it. Jose is.. Well he’s fucking insane.” _

_ “Hey!” Vanjie sounds offended, but she’s smiling brightly. _

_ “Our schedules have been very different, and that has been very hard.” Brooke looks over at Vanjie, clearly searching for how much she can say. “He was traveling all the time, I wasn’t traveling at all since the show hadn’t come on. We even broke up for a little while-” _

_ “You broke up bitch.” Vanjie smiles. “I ain’t even known we were broken up until I showed up in Nashville and his ass was all surprised.” _

_ “It was very scary for me. To be in a relationship, the number one thing that’s always been important to me has been my freedom. I’ve always wanted to be free, and be able to do what I want to do, so to factor somebody else into that-” Brooke looks nervous, but she says the words anyway. “I had more than a few panic attacks over it-” _

_ Vanjie tilts her head, watching silently from the other side, though the support is clearly radiating from her. _

_ “To factor someone else into my life and plans and just having that feeling like..” _

_ “You were stuck.” Vanjie’s voice is low, and Brooke nods, a small smile on her lips. _

_ “It was scary to never be able to look at someone and find them attractive, or never flirt with somebody else-” _

_ “Ain’t that the T.” Vanjie huffs. “He’s real bad at it. Like, real bad.” _

_ “We’ve had some arguments.” Brooke takes the hit, a grateful expression on her face. “Sometimes, I realised when I was broken up-” _

_ Vanjie snorts. _

_ “Well I was broken up.” Brooke smiles. “I realised that I didn’t want that freedom, at least not all of it. I was acting out and I was really fucking scared. Cause Jose is, he’s one of a kind, and I’m never going to meet anybody else like him ever again.” _

_ “See that sounds interesting.” Ru turns to Vanjie. “Because you have said that you want that Nicholas Sparks ‘The Notebook’ kind of love. This doesn’t sound very much like that.” _

_ “I wanted, you know- I was really mad, and my Mama. She sat me down and she told me-” Vanjie cuts herself off. “Now I’m a romantic at heart-” _

_ “I love that about you.” _

_ Vanjie looks at Brooke, a smile on her lips but also a very clear ‘shut up’ in her eyes. “My Mama she sat me down and I realised, you know. I want Brock, even with the shit. It’s not the NoteBook experience, but we collecting the Post-Its along the way.” _

_ “So what has it been like reliving it on television?” Ru looks from one to the other, and Brooke picks it up. _

_ “Honestly, that’s been really nice. Most of all since we couldn’t actually say anything-” _

_ “Thank you JESUS we can now!” Vanjie sicks down in her seat, clearly overreacting. “Y’all have no idea how much shit I’ve kept pressed down.” _

_ Brooke smiles, and Silky and A’keria both cackle. _

_ “We’ve seen your phone baby, we know.” A’keria smirks, and Vanjie laughs. _

_ “I’m- ” Brooke moves a little in her chair. “I’m really happy to have that memory, to have it on film. It’s something special, and I hope that people will respect our privacy.” _

_ “People online were saying that it was just for the camera’s-” _

_ Brooke speaks up, cutting off Ru. “Not at all.” _

_ “Obviously.” Vanjie sits back. _

_ “I will say though.” Nina starts talking, speaking for the first time. “Like, knowing really early on, even before the show knew, and knowing Brooke as well as I do. Even I was kinda like ‘is this real’.” Nina smiles. “If you had asked me a year ago if Brooke Lynn Hytes could ever be in anything more committed than a subscription box, I would have laughed.” _

_ “Can I say fuck off on TV?” Brooke looks in the camera, a smile still in her eyes. _

_ “Did anyone else think that?” Ru looks around, and A’keria chimes in. _

_ “I was skeptical.” A’keria moves in her seat, looking absolutely gorgeous in her feathered blue look. _

_ Vanjie looks confused, her brow wrinkling. _

_ “Now let me finish baby-” A’keria holds up a hand. “I was skeptical, if it was like, a clout situation.” _

_ “What do you mean, a clout situation?” Ru asks. _

_ “Like, Vanjie is a personality, and so, on the show. Anything you attach with Vanjie, is also going to be a personality, and Brooke didn’t have that strong point-” _

_ “That’s some bullshit.” Vanjie cuts in, her voice hard. “Everybody be talking left right and motherfucking center about Brooke not having any god damn personality!” Vanjie’s volume grows louder. “Ain’t any of you bitches any-” _

_ “Vanj you just let me finish-” A’keria speaks, firm, and Vanjie calms down for just a minute, breathing hard through her nose. _

_ “Brooke didn’t have that personality for the judges, so it was like, let me grasp onto something, to have a storyline.” _

_ Vanjie’s lips are pursed, and she’s fiddling with her bracelets, clearly looking for something, anything to do not to blow up, while Brooke is listening, her face stoic. _

_ “That’s actually why-” Brooke talks for the first time. “That’s why I was so careful to distance myself from Vanjie in any part of the competition.” Brooke sits up a little in her chair. “Not that I wouldn’t have picked him for a dance challenge over you sad excuse of choreography Kiki. I came to win, not play the game stupidly.” Brooke smiles, reaching over Yvie, not actually able to reach A’keria but Yvie gently takes Brooke’s wrist, and Brooke looks grateful. “But I was aware that people were probably going to think like that, and I wanted to keep it very very separately.” _

_ Vanjie nods, a small smile playing on her lips as she has clearly calmed down. _

_ “And, quite honestly.” Brooke looks at Ru. “I didn’t feel like I needed any help like that throughout the competition.” Brooke looks at Nina. “But I’m really happy I had a friend there.” _

_ “Friendship is a wonderful thing.” Ru smiles. “Now. What is the plan then?” _

_ “We’re still... We’re seeing where it goes, and... I love him very much.” Brooke smiles, and Vanjie looks like the sun. “It’s all absolutely-“ Brooke is suddenly cut off as Vanjie gets out of her chair. “I need to give him a kiss.” _

_ Vanjie walks over the stage, Brooke opening her arms and letting Vanjie walk into them. _

_ “Aww. You guys are so sweet.” Shuga is smiling, watching them as Vanjie steps all over Brooke’s cape. Brooke gently cradles Vanjie’s face in her hand, the two of them kissing one, two, three times, Brooke pulls Vanjie into a tight hug, Vanjie almost falling over, before she gets back up. _

_ “Now this ain’t fake motherfuckers!!” Vanjie smiles. “Y’all better be ready for my camera roll, cause I got the good shit saved up!” _


End file.
